The Killer
Mossfur padded into the clearing in the middle of the night, only to see a horrifying sight. Ashpelt, a ThunderClan warrior, had been killed. His body was ripped open. One of his eyes was missing, the other covered in blood. In the empty eye socket was part of his skull. His jaw was dangling from his face. Bloody parts of his skin were drooping from his pelt. Who could have done this? Falconstar, leader of ThunderClan said, "Did anyone see who did this?" "I did..." a moan came from the darkness of the forest. Mossfur went further, and saw it was Whitefur, an elder. "What happened?" Falconstar questioned. "No...no!" the elder rasped, getting up and stepping back, "Stay away from me!" Her voice was shaky, as if she'd seen something horrifying. Her head was cracked open, showing part of her skull. Red stained her white fur. Half of her nose and ear were missing, too. "Don't hurt me!" the elder rasped. "Just tell me," Falconstar meowed calmly, "Who did this to you?" "Don't...don't make me think of it!" she yowled. "Just tell me..." "No! Stop it! Stop it!" she yowled. Then, the elder turned around and started running toward ShadowClan. Mosspelt, Falconstar, and some other cats the insane she-cat to thunder path. There, she ran passed it, yowling, "No!!! Don't make me speak of it-" All of a sudden, she was hit by a monster. Mossfur padded over to her. The elder whispered, "It was the killer..." Then, she died. A few days had passed since the deaths. Mossfur was off hunting on sunning rocks with her mate, Hawkclaw. All of a sudden, Mossfur felt something hit her on her head, and everything went black. She woke up, and saw something horrible. On the ground was Hawkclaw, dead. It was hard to tell it was him, because nearly half of his body wasn't in one peice. Parts of bloody fur covered the ground. On the rocks were blood. Half of his skull was gone. Mossfur ran instatly to tell her clan. The clan gathered around sunning rocks. Falconstar, her father, said, "I found something!" All the cats came around to see a mark on the rocks. It was a paw mark. Probably the killer dipped his paw in the blood and stuck it on the rock. It had very long claws, but the paw asn't very big. Mossfur padded back to the camp, sad that her mate had died. The next morning, she woke up in a dark place. It was a cave. Her paws were tied together by a root. She saw Falconstar next to her, with his paws tied together, too. Then, a small, black, cat apeared. He had a blood-stained pelt, and one eye missing. He said, "I am the killer. It is time for me to kill you. But first, I will torture you, Mossfur, by watching your father die before your very eyes." Mossfur noticed he had very long claws. He took a very sharp stick, and started stabbing Falconstar with it through his legs. Then, the killer banged himself against the cave. Rocks fell on Falconstar. Now, his skull was showing on part of his face. The killer poked his claws into Falconstar's eye, and scooped it out of the socket. Then, the killer bit into Falconstar's neck, killing. The killer then sunk his teeth into Mossfur's neck, killing her, too.